Merci
by Abyssepatafix
Summary: Juste parce que je trouve qu'on leurs dit pas assez 'merci' .
1. Chapter 1

J'avais 4 ans à l'époque et mon sauveur en avait 12. Je l'ai pas connu tout de suite ,j'ai d'abord vu son père qui était venu nous interroger ,moi et ma mère ,sur la disparition de mon père. Il m'avait posé des questions auquel j'avais refusé de répondre et maman avait pleuré .Beaucoup trop à mon goût .Le soi-disant agent du FBI est reparti dans une chambre du motel d'en face .Il y avait un petit garçon à la fenêtre ,il m'a fait un signe de la main et a disparu .  
Environ 4 jours après la visite de l'homme ,j'ai été réveiller par les hurlements de ma mère .Je suis allée vers sa chambre et j'ai vu du sang des bouts de viande des os éclatés .La seconde d'après ,j'était nez à nez avec la bête .Deux coups griffes ,un coup de feu .De la douleur et du bonheur .Son visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs et d'éclaboussures de sang ,ses bras chauds m'entourant de leurs douce aura .C'est tout ce dont je me souviens de lui .Pourtant ,là ,accoudé à ce bar ,draguant une nénette à peine plus jeune que lui ,je le reconnais .Je m'approche ,vire la nana et me plante devant lui pour l'observer .Je caresse inconsciemment les cicatrices sur mon flanc gauche .

-Quoi ? me demande-t-il passablement agacé du fait que j'ai viré son coup d'un soir .  
-Juste merci .Merci , je lui réponds .

Ca fait du bien .A moi .A lui .Son visage passe du mode agacé au mode surpris .On ne doit pas le remercier souvent .


	2. Chapter 2

C'était vraiment génial ! Enceinte jusqu'au trognon et en plein milieux d'une putain de forêt sûrement habité par des putains d'ours . Sérieusement ,personne n'aurait pu mieux faire .J'avais atterrie là à cause d'une forte envie de pisser et d'un bruit de pleure .Et mon petit copain s'était barré avec la bagnole parce que Môssieur à peur du noir avec les arbres ça fait méga combo .  
Je sens une présence autour de moi ,je ne bouge pas et pose instinctivement une main sur mon ventre rond .Le bébé donne un léger coup de pied ,il doit sentir mon anxiété alors je me force à me détendre et commence à chantonner .Le petit se calme au son d'AC/DC .Je suis pas la meilleur chanteuse du pays et mon répertoire se limite à ce que j'écoute depuis que je suis petite .Pourtant c'est ce qui me sauve la vie .  
La bête me saute dessus mais un homme me renverse .Je suis sonné ,j'entends des coups de feu et soudain une violente crampe me prends au ventre .Puis je sens un liquide coulé entre mes jambes .Je panique ,c'est mon premier enfant et je sais pas comment réagir aux contractions .Alors je mets à hurler de toute mes forces .Je redouble d'intensité quand je sens des griffes m'arracher un bout d'oreille .Un nouveau coup de feu et la bête meurt dans un râle .Je suis essoufflé et je sens l'homme près de moi .J'entraperçois ses yeux paniqué il est aussi jeune que moi et plus grand .

-Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital ,dit-il .

J'acquiesce et me remets debout ,quasiment plié en deux .On arrive à la dite voiture une Chevrolet noire .Il m'installe sur la banquette arrière et s'installe devant .Quant il démarre la radio émet la douce mélodie d'une basse. Je souris ,mais les contractions reprennent de plus belle et je sais qu' _il_ est là .

-Arrêtez-vous ,je dis dans un souffle .  
-Quoi ?  
-Arrêtez-vous .Vous allez devoir mettre en route vos talents de sage femme .

Je le vois blêmir ,toutefois il s'arrête sur le bas côté et me rejoins à l'arrière .

-Je, heu …  
-Votre nom ,je demande .  
-Sam .  
-Parfait ,moi c'est Suzie ,je sais pas ce qu'il faut faire mais va falloir que vous m'aidiez .  
-Euh ,OK ….si les sièges sont tâchée il va me tuer ,murmure-t-il .  
-Quoi ?  
-Rien .

Sam m'aide donc à accoucher mais je me vide de mon sang malgré tout .La tête me tourne ,il conduit à une vitesse folle ,je tiens comme je peux mon bébé ,Ethan ,dans mes bras .Je commence à partir lorsqu'on arrive à l'hôpital .Et c'est le trou noir complet quand j'entre à l'intérieur .

 _15 ans plus tard …._

Il pianote tranquillement sur le clavier de son ordinateur .Son grand frère est parti interroger les familles des victimes .Une séries de coup sur la porte le tire de son travaille ,il entrouvre la porte ,un flingue dans une main .Un adolescent ,plutôt grand ,les yeux verts ,les cheveux bruns ,le teint hâlé ,l'observe .

-Samuel Winchester .  
-Qui le demande ?  
-Moi .

Il est con où il est con ?pense Sam .

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux .  
-Je veux le remercier .Pour ma mère .

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il est surpris ,on le remercie rarement .

-Et ta mère elle est où ?

Le gamin à l'air triste .

-Elle est morte .Juste après son entrée à l'hôpital .  
-Tu peux être plus clair ?  
-Vous l'avez sauvé d'un ours ,elle accouché dans votre voiture et vous l'avez emmené à l'hôpital .

Maintenant Sam se souvient de Suzie ,alors ce gamin c'est Ethan ?

-Je voulais juste vous dire merci .Elle est peut-être morte sans que je la connaisse mais au moins ,grâce à vous ,son souvenir survit en moi .


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby avait fini par connaitre le fonctionnement du Paradis et même quelques petits secrets ,comme celui qui permet d'aller rendre visite à de la famille ou à d'ancienne connaissances. C'est donc sans peine qu'il retrouva Ellen ,Jo ,Ash ,John et il eut l'honneur de connaitre Mary .Par contre il n'essaya pas de retrouver sa femme après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ,il ne préférait pas tenter le Diable ou Dieu .  
C'était donc une journée comme une autre à revivre une journée parfaite selon ses critères ,qu'il finit tout naturellement dans le Road House d'Ellen ,le nez dans un verre .

-Tout va bien ? lui demanda son amie .  
-Super ….grogna-t-il .

La tenancière regarda le calendrier et remarqua que l'anniversaire de Bobby était dans deux jours .Elle soupira ,bizarrement ,pendant cette période ,le vieux ronchon ,ronchonnait encore plus . _Il faudrait faire quelque chose_ ,pensa-t-elle .Ayant une idée ,elle alla la partager avec John .Les yeux de celui-ci s'allumèrent .Ils laissèrent Singer mariner sa fin de soirée au fond de son verre et le laissèrent repartir dans son paradis personnel .  
Les deux jours suivants Ellen et John se promenèrent dans tout le Paradis ,manquant a plusieurs reprises de se faire attraper par ces foutus emplumés .

 _Le jour J ._

Bobby ouvre la porte du bar avec son habituel douceur (aucune pitié pour les meubles ,tel était sa devise) et découvrit la salle plongée dans le noir . _Ca pue_ .Pas le souffre ,non ,mais il a le sentiment qu'il se trame quelque chose .Et en effet ,quand la lumière s'allume ,il voit des visages connus .Une bonne vingtaine .Qu'il a vu dans des rapports d'autopsie et d'autre qu'il a vu choqué mais vivant .Ca lui fait chaud au cœur .Chacun vient le voir et lui dit merci ,de m'avoir vengé ,de m'avoir sauvé ,d'avoir protégé ma famille …Il a envie de pleuré mais se retient ,Robert Singer ne se laisse jamais (quasiment) aller a ce genre d'effusion .John s'approche .

-Ca te plait ?  
-Ouais ,beaucoup .  
-Je voulais te dire …euh….il s'humecte les lèvres .  
-Bon ,alors quoi ? râle Bobby .  
-Bah ….merci ,pour t'être occupé des garçons ,quand ils étaient petits ,et d'avoir continué après notre engeulade .Il ont toujours eu besoin de toi .Tu le mérite ,vieux .

Bobby était très ému que John Winchester en personne le remercie .C'est un ami très proche ,s'être réconcilié avec lui , lui avait du bien ,mais la ….c'était énorme .Il finit par laisser libre cours a son émotion sans complexe .


	4. Chapter 4

Le combat avait été rude ,des corps gisaient un peu partout dans l'entrepôt .Certains vivaient encore ,d'autres non ceux qui se réveilleront un jour ne seront malheureusement plus que des enveloppes vides .Les anges et les démons n'ont aucune pitié en ce qui concerne leurs hôtes .  
Au milieux de tout ce bordel ,un ange tenant dans ses bras la dernière lettre de l'humanité .Celle-ci à survécu au départ de son copilote céleste .Elle est en sang et ne survivra pas longtemps ,juste ce qu'il lui faut pour parler au nom de certaine personne .Elle observe le visage marqué de son interlocuteur marqué par les épreuves ,par la vieillesse qui atteint son véhicule .

-J'ai tout vu….T'as fait des erreurs….T'as merdé en beauté…..Mais t'as toujours été là pour essayer de nettoyer ton bordel….T'as sauvé des vies malgré tout….elle tousse ,crache un peu de sang….Et on veux ….Tous de remercier pour ça….Aux nom des anges qui croient en toi ….Qui passe outre tes conneries ….Aux nom des gens que t'as sauvé….on ….te…remercie….Castiel….

L'étincelle qu'elle avait dans les yeux a disparu pour laisser place au néant .Il est émue ,mais sait que ces remerciements ne sont rien comparés aux reproches des personnes qu'il a fait souffrir .Le problème c'est qu'il réfléchis trop et ne sait pas profiter de petites choses comme celle-là .


End file.
